world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:MachtyJangles
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Hey dude, Do you mind not editing an article while I am, I had lost some work that I was typing because of you. Just saying. I was editing A9 Cruiser Tank Mk. I. Then when I published I lost it, because you were editing it at the same time. I am not mad, but just to in future. Thanks, UM98 Source Mode Hello Jangles, I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to work more with code, you could go into preferences (hover over your user picture), click editing, and select source editor as your preferred editor. While what you type may not look exactly what will appear on the page, it will allow you to ultimately format the page better. -- 00:44,9/20/2015 00:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Bogward IV It does, doesn't it? I'd love to give it a facelift, but I'm far too busy right now to fix any more copy-pastes. Sean4333 talk / 19:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Logistics Officer Hello MachtyJangles, I see that you would like to help out on the wiki in one of the specific positions. I think the role you would best be suited for is Logistics Officer. It would be greatly appreciated if you could check through categories on pages and make sure that they follow the general category structure. For reference, you can always check back to Category:Core Categories and make sure all categories link back to it somehow. Other than that, you can just work on project pages, misspellings, etc. Let me know if you accept. -- 01:52,10/15/2015 01:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan, Fargo84 MachtyJangles (talk) 02:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Done -- 02:52,10/15/2015 02:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Could I have a position as deputy logistics officer?Triangle21 (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarized Articles Plagiarised list saved for reference. Type XXI submarine Type X submarine S-class submarines (United States) Sargo-class submarine Tambor-class submarine T-class submarine Salmon-class submarine Type II submarine Type I submarine Type XIV submarine Type XXIII submarine HIJMS Teruzuki Springer Demolition Vehicle Focke Wulf Fw 200 Courageous-class aircraft carrier Goliath Tracked Mine Messerschmitt Me 1099 Caproni-Camprini N1 MachtyJangles (talk) 03:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC)